Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: He didn't understand why the princess would rather have the attentions of a pirate than those of a gentleman.


AN: Hi guys! I know, been another long break. But after after a string of bad luck and depression, and a death in the family, good things are finally starting to happen and I have more motivation to get back to writing. When I have the time, that is. Don't worry, I haven't given up on the other stories. This little number just popped up in my head one day and I had to get it out so I have room up there to work out my other stories.

And now for something... not completely different, but a little different.

Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger

Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

It wasn't really fair, how things worked out sometimes. She was a lady. And he was the only one that treated her like one. To everyone else, she was just another crew member. He was the one that held open doors for her. He was the one that held chairs out for her. He was the one that carried heavy things for her, even though he was barely managing it, himself. Hell, he was the one that apologized to her when one of the others was acting inappropriate. He adored the lady, the princess. But, her eyes were always on someone else.

Granted, Don knew that Ahim was anything BUT helpless. And he knew she was, very likely, stronger and a more capable fighter than he was. But that didn't stop him from worshiping her. And he couldn't stand the pang of jealousy when his signs of adoration were all but ignored, especially when she was in the presence of their captain.

What did Marvelous have that he didn't? Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question. He knew, even before the question finished presenting itself in his mind. But he didn't understand why the princess would rather have the attentions of a pirate than those of a gentleman.

But wasn't that how the fairy tale went?

He sighed as he concentrated on his task. He enjoyed cooking for his crew mates. It usually kept his mind occupied, except when the princess was present. She always insisted on preparing her own tea when she wanted it. And he always found his attention more focused on her than his own work.

He learned, early on, what a mistake that was. His thumb and the blade of his kitchen knife had a love affair of their own way too many times. And she never knew she was the cause of his distraction. She tended to his cuts with such care, speaking to him about his carelessness like an adult would speak to a 5-year-old. She never spoke to the others like that. Although he nearly laughed out loud at the image in his mind of her doing so to Marvelous. In all seriousness, though, she probably would if the situation called for it.

But it rarely did, if ever. Don couldn't remember a time when Marvelous, or any of the others, needed that tone from Ahim.

He was the weakest link. He was the clumsy one. Time after time, he wondered why he stayed. What use was he to them? But, time after time, she reminded him of something he had never really believed , but it was just the fact that her voice had said it that gave him a little hope. He smiled a little as her voice sounded in his head. He knew her speech by heart, she'd said it often enough.

_"You are a most invaluable member of this crew, Hakase-san. There are times when brute strength is needed. But there are times when an analytical and strategic mind is needed. You provide that. You also provide nourishment in accordance with our individual dietary needs. Must I list everything again? Must we truly go through this all again?"_

"Must I truly go through it all again, Hakase-san?"

Don dropped the knife he'd been using before he had a chance to cut himself. When the hell did she sneak in on him? And how the hell did she knew what was running through his head at that moment? He had to try very hard to control himself as she gave him a small smile. His lips stuttered over words that didn't want to be said as she placed her tea tray on the counter next to the sink.

"I could recite, hundreds of times, the list of assets you bring to us. But it seems you still have difficulty believing in yourself."

She walked over to him and he felt his breath catch in his throat as she took his hands in hers, turning them over, as if looking for fresh cuts.

"I belive in you, Hakase-san. Does that not bear any weight with you?"

If only she knew. GOD, if only she knew. But he didn't dare tell her. He saw the way she looked at Marvelous when they thought no one noticed. He couldn't tell her just how much weight her words carried. Not just her words, her voice, her smell, her very presence...

And that hurt. A lot. He couldn't remember ever having such a pain in his chest. He had to look away from her, resisting the urge to just jerk his hands out of hers. That would send a bad message. He wasn't angry with her. He could never be angry with her. This pain was self-inflicted. He should have known better. A princess was way out of his league.

Ahim pulled him out of his thoughts as she gently pushed him onto a stool.

"May I tell you a story, Hakase-san?" She released his hands, clasping hers together in front of her as he attempted to settle more comfortably onto the stool.

He found that rather difficult as her voice had that "speaking to a child" tone. But he listened anyway. He would never refuse a request from his princess, especially one that filled her eyes with such emotion. He couldn't place it, yet, but he knew he'd find out, eventually.

"Once upon a time... I do believe that's how these stories start... a girl met a boy. It was love at first sight. The boy gave the girl everything she desired. He was generous, he was kind, he was loving. He was perfect. The girl's parents even loved the boy. He was a gentleman. He was from a good family. He adored their daughter, treating her like the queen she would one day become..."

Don frowned as Ahim's eyes suddenly took on a faraway look. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the story was about herself. And it surprised him that he was the one she was telling it to. He knew she didn't confide this much in the others. So he remained silent as she continued after taking a moment to control her emotions. It was a moment longer than what he was comfortable with.

"Once the decision was made and plans were begun for their wedding, the boy suddenly changed. He was no longer a gentleman to the girl unless it was in the presence of others. In private, his words were harsh and his touch was violent. Once the engagement had been made public, that put him in line for the throne... so long as his soon-to-be bride was incapable of fulfilling those duties...

"She hurt more than she had ever hurt her entire life... mentally and emotionally far more than physically... And no one knew. All they saw was that their princess was no longer fit to take the crown because of some unknown illness. And while this boy pushed her further and further into despair, he was publicly working his way up for that crown."

She paused as she pushed back another wave of emotion and he couldn't resist. The question had been asked before he even finished thinking about it. He cringed slightly as the words came out, not wanting his princess to suffer. But curiosity had always been his weakness. And the more he knew about this 'boy' whoever he turned into, the more he could prepare for when he found the guy.

"What happened to him...?"

The jealousy that he'd felt against Marvelous was nothing compared to the hatred that was dwelling for the boy in the story. And it took a very conscious effort to keep it from showing in his voice.

She smiled softly. "The girl still had one person who believed in her, that she confided in them her secrets. And after the boy was exposed for the fraud he was, he was exiled to a post at the farthest reach of the kingdom. The post was attacked by Zangyack quite some time before they finally came to the kingdom. No survivors were reported. But that doesn't mean there weren't any.

"The point of the story, Hakase-san, is that as long as there's one person who still believes in you, that believes in having you around, then you have a purpose. And you would be surprised at the things that can happen when you can confide in that one person..."

She reached out, taking Don's hands again. And she paused a moment as she sensed trembling in them, bringing her inquisitive gaze up to meet his.

Don held his breath, trying to force himself to calm down. This wasn't the place, this wasn't the time, nothing in the universe would convince him to tell her exactly what was on his mind. God, why was it so hard this time? And since he was finally caught up in her gaze, he couldn't easily break away. He felt like a deer caught by headlights, he was scared stiff. And before he even realized what he was saying, the words just slipped from his lips.

"I love you, Ahim..."

That was enough to set him into panic mode, but her response was not anticipated. And he didn't know whether or not he should panic even further as she leaned forward, kissing him gently on the cheek. But... surprisingly enough... that little kiss seemed to immediately calm him down. It was like she'd known all along.

"I know..."

That was it? A brief, innocent kiss on the cheek and an "I know"? He wasn't sure whether or not to be mad about that. He just confessed his deepest, most agonizing secret to her, and all she does is acknowledge it? There's no other reaction, no confession of her own? Hell, he'd accept the fact that she and Marvelous were an item if she would just tell him.

He was yet again surprised as she wrapped her arms around him before he could voice his opinion. And he was glad he held his tongue as she spoke again.

"The girl's heart still bears scars from the boy's actions. There are things that a new boy does that reminds her of that other boy. The girl knows that the new boy is nothing like the other boy. But she hopes that the new boy will be patient while the scars heal."

Don was frozen in shock for a moment while the information settled in his mind. And he relaxed as his arms found their way around her waist on their own, his voice shaking as he finally responded.

"He's had to learn patience with his new friends. But I think as long as he and the girl can confide in each other, they'll be okay..."

Oh, he was proud of that response.

And she was satisfied with it as she smiled, placing another light kiss on his cheek before pulling away, gently prying his arms from around her. And then she went about her business, washing her tea dishes, drying them, putting them away, as if nothing at all had happened.

But the brief, knowing smile she shot him as she passed through the door was enough to calm his nerves and he turned back to his own work with a much different attitude. He could be patient for her. After all, what was the saying? Good things come to those who wait…


End file.
